Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Sarah's Crack
Summary: Logan and Veronica and domesticity, oh my! This is a semi sequel to my fic When I Was A Child.  It takes place in the same future universe, where Logan and Veronica are married with children.  NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (1/3)  
**Author**: Sarah :)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Logan/Veronica, Dick  
**Rating**: R (for some sexin')  
**Spoilers**: Through 2x22, _Not Pictured_, just to be safe, but nothing specific. This is futurefic!  
**Word Count**: 2,499  
**Summary**: Logan and Veronica and domesticity, oh my!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Duh.  
**Thanks**: In addition to betaing this, **herowlness** has offered MASSIVE amounts of support and plotting talk, especially since I've been out of the VM fic game for a while. You have been SO MUCH HELP, Lizzy:) Thank you a billionfold!  
**Final notes**: This is 100 for **rowanceleste**, who bought me for the Sweet Charity auction (I AM A HO, GUYS!). She wanted future L/V in a healthy, committed relationship, along with some smut, and asked that it be kind of long (which...I tried!). My Mandyverse worked perfectly (and this'll make way more sense if you've read the rest), so there you go. Anita, it has been SO LONG since I've written any VM fic, and I really, really hope that you enjoy:)

--

"No way, Logan. No. Way." Veronica eyed her husband warily. "This is a joke, right? Let me guess - Dick's idea?"

Logan frowned. "What's the problem, Veronica? It's just one night, and it's for - "

"I swear to God, if you say it's for a good cause one more time, I'm going to..." Veronica threatened, trailing off as her six-year old daughter walked into the room, causing her to quickly switch her tone when addressing her child. "I thought you and Sammy were playing together, sweetie. What's up?"

Mandy scrunched her face up in disgust. "Sammy and I were. We were playin' in his playpen, and then he looked at me all funny, and then...Ewww!" The little girl spread her arms wide to show the dark, wet stain that covered the front of her shirt. "He throwed up on me! Get it off me, Mommy!"

"Oh, honey." Trying to bite back a smile, Veronica gathered Mandy in her arms. "Let's go and get you all cleaned up, okay?"

" 'Kay," Mandy said, looking back into the living room and sniffling. "Why would he _do_ that to me, Mommy? Doesn't Sammy love me? I love him lots, and I'd never barf all over him. That's yucky!"

Logan reached over and ran a comforting hand on her head, smoothing her long blonde hair. "He didn't do it on purpose, Mandy. Sammy's still a baby, and he can't control it." Raising an eyebrow at his daughter, he grinned. "As I recall, it's not just babies who have trouble controlling it. I remember an incident after a certain movie marathon where a certain little girl ate too much candy and did something very similar to my favorite shirt."

Mandy gasped in surprise. "Daddy! That was 'posed to be a _secret_! You promised not to tell!"

Logan mimed locking his lips and throwing away a key. "It'll never happen again. Just take it easy on your brother, okay?"

"Fine," Mandy sighed, wriggling in Veronica's arms. "But it smells really bad!"

Veronica moved to leave the kitchen but turned back to Logan right before exiting the room. "Don't think that this conversation is over, Logan. Not by a long shot."

"You're not going to change my mind. Besides, I already signed up for it - even if I wanted out, they're already counting on me."

"Well, I'm really glad that the club can count on you, since I can't seem to," Veronica bit out. "And, hey, when it's over, at least you'll have someone to complain to when you're sleeping on the couch."

"Veronica, don't you think you're taking this a little too - "

"I have to go and get Mandy ready for school." She left quickly, leaving a frustrated Logan alone in the kitchen.

"Women," he muttered, going to the playpen to scoop up his son. "Take it from me, kid. There's no pleasing them." Sighing deeply, he cuddled the child into his chest, looking down at him cautiously.

"This is a new shirt, buddy, so don't even think about it."

--

"That sucks, man. Now you see why I got rid of the little woman? Nothing but trouble."

"Dick." Logan looked at his friend, exasperated. "I'm not going to _divorce_ Veronica because she doesn't want me to do it. I just don't get it."

"Seriously. It's just a stupid charity auction. Who cares if people are going to shell out cash to spend a night with you? Although, if some hot rich chick bought you? That'd be totally sweet."

Logan sighed. "I think you're missing the point. As usual."

Dick looked up from his plate, a portion of his hamburger hanging out of his mouth. "Mmmph?"

"My point exactly."

"Then explain, dude. You're not making any sense. You're doing the auction even though she doesn't want you to when you know it makes her mad, and then you don't know what to do because she's freaking out on you. Seems pretty simple to me." Going off of Logan's raised eyebrow, Dick shrugged. "If you want to keep your woman happy, lose the charity gig. End of story. Why are we still talking about this?"

Frowning, Logan stared at Dick. "Now I know I need help. That almost made sense."

"The Dickster tells it like it is. Tell me again why you can't just drop out and make Veronica happy?"

"She's my _wife_, Dick, not my keeper! What, she doesn't even trust me enough to spend one night with a woman who isn't her? It's not like anything would happen. We've been married for seven years, and we dated for years before that, and she's just..."

"Acting like Veronica?" Dick offered.

Logan huffed out an annoyed breath. "Yeah. But I'm not backing down on this one. She'll just have to deal with it."

Dick let out a low whistle. "Looks like you finally grew a pair. It's about time, dude. Anyway," he said, taking a huge gulp of his beer and letting out a loud belch, "do you want to go to the playground after work tomorrow?"

"What?"

Dick shrugged, looking almost embarrassed. "I've got Tina until next weekend. The ex has a business trip or something. I thought it'd be fun - get the kids together, out of the house, you know. But, hey, if you're too busy scoring with random hot chicks, never mind. Priorities and all, right?"

"No, it's fine." Logan smiled. "Just, wow, Dick. You almost sounded like a father there."

"Just for that, you can pay for lunch, asshole," Dick grumbled good-naturedly, tossing the check towards Logan.

--

"Mommy's home!" Mandy shouted, running to the front door to greet Veronica. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, honey. What's up?"

"Daddy and Sammy and I are watching _The Little Mermaid_. It's the bestest movie _ever_. Even Sammy thinks so, and he's a _boy_," the girl exclaimed breathlessly, dragging her mother over to where Logan sat with the baby.

"Sounds like you guys have had quite a night."

"We have." Logan eyed Veronica warily. "Where've you been? You should have been home hours ago."

"I know." Veronica reached over and plucked her son out of Logan's arms, bouncing him gently up and down. "I was all set to leave, but then the paperwork for the McMahon case came in, so I had to stick around to get it all sorted. It was your turn, by the way." She collapsed bonelessly into an armchair. "You totally owe me."

He rolled his eyes, moving over so Mandy could climb onto the couch with him. "Fine. I'll take care of the Breckinridge account tomorrow." He smiled as Veronica pumped her fist in the air weakly, still sprawled out in the chair. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked quickly, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Logan--" Veronica warned. "Later. After the K-I-D-S are A-S-L-E-E-P, okay?"

"Mommy!" Mandy broke in. "Don't _do_ that. I wanna know!" She pouted. "Ever since you and Daddy started spelling things, Dick doesn't like my stories as much anymore. Why?"

Logan snorted. "Trust me, sweetheart, that's a good thing. Dick's too much of a perv for his own good."

"What's a perv?" Mandy asked curiously.

Veronica smothered a laugh as Logan shook his head. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Daddy, tell me!"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Mandy crossed her arms over her chest, a large frown plastered on her face. "That's not fair! That's what you always say! I'll just ask someone _else_ then. Grandpa will tell me!"

"Note to self: Don't invite Dad over for the next few days," Veronica muttered under her breath.

"Mandy, honey, you're missing the movie." Logan tried to distract his daughter. "Look, it's your favorite part. Wanna sing along?"

"Okay!" She squealed happily, as both parents exhaled a breath, knowing they dodged yet another bullet.

Still gently nestled in Veronica's arms, Sammy began squirming around and babbling a string of nonsensical words.

"Listen to Sammy. He's singing, too," Logan told Mandy, reaching over to tickle her feet.

"Daddy, Sammy can't sing! He can't even _talk_ yet," Mandy scolded.

The baby picked that moment to peer out at his father, giggling uncontrollably. "Dada!" Sammy shouted gleefully, clapping his hands and looking at Logan. "Dada!"

"Sammy! You TALKED. Say my name next! Say my name next!" Mandy hopped off of the couch and ran over to her brother, eyes wide with excitement. "Do it, Sammy! Who's the bestest sister in the whole world?"

"Dada!" Sammy replied.

Mandy scowled. "Don't be _stupid_, Sammy. I am!"

Veronica turned to Logan, her face slightly downcast. "Wow. You're his first word."

"Veronica," Logan sighed. "You've read the same books I have. You know it's easier for babies to say 'dada' than 'mama.'"

"I know, I know." Veronica shrugged. "At least it's better than Mandy's first word, right?"

Mandy bounced up and down on the ground next to Veronica's chair. "What was my first word, Mommy? Was it something cool? Like cookie? Or supercalafragilisticexpealadocious?"

Logan chuckled and hid his face behind his hand. "She's the only baby I know of that could say F-U-C-K from the cradle. Our Mandy's one-of-a-kind, isn't she?"

--

"Ma'am?" The figure seated at the reception desk looked up eagerly. "I just called and rescheduled the two o'clock like you asked, and I faxed off the Breckinridge papers. Is there anything else you need?"

Smiling tiredly, Veronica sat down at her desk and leaned back heavily in her chair. "Not at the moment. Thanks for taking care of everything while I was out."

He nodded enthusiastically. "Anything for you, boss. What's on the agenda for the rest of the day?"

Veronica closed her eyes and yawed. "It's been a long day, my head is pounding, and my husband won't listen to reason. I think I'm calling it a night."

"Oh. Well." He stepped up behind Veronica and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently. "We could always put something _else_ on the agenda."

"Well," Veronica bit her lip as she considered his proposition, apparently deep in thought. "I don't know..."

"No one will ever have to know," he whispered. "And you're just so _tense_. I could help with that." Throwing his suit jacket to the ground and loosening his tie, Veronica's secretary spun her desk chair around so they were facing each other eye-to-eye. "You know, I've always wanted to see how sturdy that desk was."

Veronica snorted, taking some of the heat out of his smoldering glance. "Seriously, that's the best you could do? That is _such_ a line."

He shrugged. "I never was much of a talker. I always preferred _doing_. In fact - "

"Don't you dare go there. Way too cheesy," Veronica groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Look, you want it, I want it, so let's just get to the part where we're both naked and _getting_ it."

"Works for me."

The pair quickly slipped out of their clothes, casually throwing them around the small office. Veronica took the initiative and with one broad sweep, cleared the clutter that littered the top of her desk. Pushing him down on the wood surface, she smiled saucily.

"Now this is more like it." Not waiting for any type of response, she straddled him, combing her fingers through his dark hair before gingerly lowering herself on top of him. Both groaned in deep satisfaction as soon as he was sheathed within Veronica, and she bit her lip and winked down at him before lifting herself up and dropping back down, riding him at a blistering pace.

"Fuck," he moaned. "Your husband is one lucky guy. He probably feels really, really bad for pissing you off so much."

"Yeah?" Veronica grunted, her body still grinding into the one below her. "Yeah, just like that!" she yelled as he grabbed her hips and began thrusting fiercely into her. "Do you think he was ever going to tell me that, or did he just assume I knew?"

"Maybe he just - Christ, Veronica! Yeah." He gripped her hips tightly to still her movements, then flipped her over and began pounding into her roughly, each upstroke causing the desk to thump into the wall. "Maybe he didn't know how to tell you. You're not always the easiest person to - fuck - talk to."

"Harder, please!" Veronica begged. "And fuck you! There's nothing hard about – God, yes - talking to me!"

"Mmm, I think I'd rather fuck you," he whispered huskily, leaning down to nip at her neck. "In fact, less talk, more fuck, please." Bringing their lips together in a bruising kiss, he silenced any response Veronica might have made. Both of them were quickly losing any semblance of control, and it wasn't long before Veronica gasped out her orgasm, leading her partner to do the same.

Several minutes passed in silence as the two caught their breath.

"Oh my _GOD_, that was good," Veronica mumbled, draping her arm across her forehead. "Wow. How was that so good?"

"You know why." He kissed her soundly on the lips and, in a single movement, hefted her off of the desk and deposited her on the nearby couch.

"Mmmm. Yeah, I guess I do." Raising an eyebrow, she motioned for him to come and join her on the almost too-narrow cushions. "Well, come on, then. You contributed to the make-up sex, too."

He grinned. "I'd say I hate it when we fight, except when this is the result, well, it's not so bad."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still not off of the hook. You do realize that I'm just not going to be okay with this, right?"

He grunted and squeezed in next to her, rolling her so she was situated on top of his body. "Only if you realize that you have nothing to worry about. But, seriously, Veronica. Can you play the secretary next time? My manliness is feeling all compromised again."

Veronica rolled her eyes and snuggled into the couch further. "God, Logan, you're such a baby. It's not my fault you look so adorable at the reception desk."

Logan raised an eyebrow at this, carefully shifting so he was facing his wife. "_That's_ why we just had totally hot sex at the office? So you could see me at the desk?"

Veronica grinned, attempting to hide her smile in his bare chest. "Maybe. Now shut up and enjoy the afterglow, darling. Dad's only on babysitting duty for another hour."

"Good point." Logan ran his hand through Veronica's now-unruly hair, and began planting small kisses along her jaw line. "You know, there are a few things I could think of that might make that hour go a little faster."

"Hmm?" Veronica questioned, smoothing her hands across the expanse of Logan's back. "I do believe I require evidence before ruling in this case, Mr. Echolls."

"Anything you say, Mrs. Echolls."

Keith never asked why he ended up babysitting for an extra two hours that night. He was used to it.

(TBC...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (2/3)  
**Author**: Sarah :)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Logan/Veronica, Dick  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Spoilers**: Through 2x22, _Not Pictured_, just to be safe, but nothing specific. This is futurefic!  
**Word Count**: 3,257  
**Summary**: Logan and Veronica and domesticity, oh my!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Duh.  
**Thanks**: In addition to betaing this, **herowlness** has offered MASSIVE amounts of support and plotting talk, especially since I've been out of the VM fic game for a while. You have been SO MUCH HELP, Lizzy:) Thank you a billionfold!  
**Final notes**: This is 100 for **rowanceleste**, who bought me for the Sweet Charity auction (I AM A HO, GUYS!). She wanted future L/V in a healthy, committed relationship, along with some smut, and asked that it be kind of long (which...I tried!). My Mandyverse worked perfectly (and this'll make way more sense if you've read the rest), so there you go. Anita, it has been SO LONG since I've written any VM fic, and I really, really hope that you enjoy:)

--

"Mama. Can you say Mama?" Veronica tickled Sammy's feet as she pleaded with her ten-month old son. "I know you can do it, Sammy."

Sammy stared up at Veronica with wide eyes, but remained silent.

"I'll bet if I asked you to say Dada, you'd be all over th - "

"Dada!" Sammy squealed. "Dada!"

"Sure. Traitor." She frowned at her son. "For the record, your father did the easy part. I'm the one that carried you around for almost nine months, without complaining - "

"And lemme guess - it was fifteen miles each way, in the snow, and you had to walk it every day?" Logan was leaning in the doorway, watching Veronica coach their son into speaking her name. "You know he'll get there soon enough. You shouldn't let it bother you, Veronica." He walked over and dropped a soft kiss on Veronica's head. "It doesn't mean he loves you any less. You're his _mother_, and you'll always _be_ his mother."

"I know, I know." Veronica sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "Don't you think I know I shouldn't let it get to me? I just," she trailed off before pausing, her voice quiet. "Why won't he say it?"

"MOMMY!" A loud crash accompanied the yell, and Logan nodded towards the stairs.

"You might want to count your blessings that he can't say it yet. Because once he knows how…"

"MOMMY! HELP!" Mandy sounded frantic. "I told Gasm that putting on a cape and climbing on the dresser was a bad idea, but he wanted to be a super hero ANYWAY. So he tried to fly, and it didn't work, and he landed on Barbie's Dreamhouse, and it's BROKEN. And my leg hurts! But I DIDN'T DO IT AND IT IS ALL HIS FAULT. MOOOOMMY!!"

Veronica stood quickly and handed the baby off to Logan. "So. Apparently our dog has a hero complex?"

"That, or our daughter is wearing a sheet and standing in the rubble of Barbie's once-happy home."

"I'd bank on the latter."

Logan nodded. "It's the safe bet. You got her?"

"Yeah. But the next time you read comic books to her before she goes to bed, please attach the warning about not trying it at home, okay?"

He shot Veronica a quick salute. "Got it."

--

"How does this one look?" Logan held a blue tie up to his neck, and Mandy shook her head scornfully. "That one's yucky, Daddy."

"Okay, then. This one?" He tried a red tie.

"Eww. No. No lady would like that one. Except Mommy!" Mandy bounced up and down on the bed.

"She's right," Veronica corroborated, watching as Logan dressed himself for the evening's events. "I'm very tolerant on the whole ugly tie front."

"I appreciate it. That doesn't help me decide which one to wear now, though."

"Well, maybe you _should_ wear that one." Veronica looked at the tie. "I mean, if this whole auction thing is as innocent as you say, what's the harm in wearing a - " She shuddered before continuing. " - really hideous tie? I'm sure the fire department wouldn't care, and since all the women bidding are clearly such philanthropists, they'd just overlook it, right?" She asked her husband, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, but - the tie - " Logan stuttered. "I should look my best. To earn as much as I can for the fire department. So this one's out."

"Why? Because no other woman would tolerate, let alone pay to enjoy, your terrible taste in ties?" She pushed. "Trust me, it's not easy. But because I _love_ you, I turn a blind eye. I wouldn't do that for just anyone, you know."

Logan looked at Veronica and started to say something, but stopped. "Nice try, but you still can't guilt me out of this. I love you, Veronica."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled.

"Sammy thinks you should wear that one!" Mandy exclaimed delightedly.

"Which one, sweetie? The red one?" Logan reached back for the discarded article of clothing.

"Noooooo," Mandy corrected her father. "_That_ one." She pointed towards Sammy, who was rolling around between a fortress of pillows, a striped tie wedged firmly in his mouth.

"Honey, I can't wear that one now." Logan flinched as Mandy grabbed the offending garment and shoved it towards him. "It's all…wet."

"EWW. BABY SPIT!" Mandy shrieked, balling up the tie and throwing it at Logan. "That's gross!"

"Which is why I need a different tie. Veronica, want to weigh in here?"

"No, Daddy!" Mandy whined, on the verge of tears. Sammy, sensing her distress, began to whimper as well. "You hafta wear that one! Sammy says so!"

Logan stared at the downcast faces of his two children for approximately three seconds before working the soggy tie under his collar.

Veronica bit her lip and said nothing, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She nodded imperceptibly at her daughter, and Mandy suddenly jumped off of the bed and bolted out of the bedroom.

"Bye, Daddy!"

"Bye, honey!" he called, puzzled as to where his daughter was off to so quickly. Shrugging, he turned back to Veronica. "Right. So, uh, I'm going now." Logan waved towards the door. "All of the bachelors need to be there early so we can run through some things."

Veronica snorted. "That's rich."

"What?"

"I don't know if you've noticed lately, but you're not exactly a bachelor anymore, Logan." She grabbed his hand, trailing a finger over his wedding ring. "Exhibit A is right here."

"Come _on_, Veronica. I didn't mean a literal bachelor. It's just - that's what it's called. A bachelor auction. It still doesn't mean I'm running away with whoever buys me."

"Fine, fine," Veronica huffed, turning heel and walking out of the room. "Do what you have to do. I'll just be watching our children. Alone. Don't worry. I'll explain to them that while Daddy had to abandon them, it was for a very good cause. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Veronica!" Logan trailed after her desperately, grabbing her arm to keep her from getting any farther away from him. "Please be okay with this. It's not - I'm not - how could you ever think - ?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading.

"How could I ever think, _what_?" she asked, a small smile threatening the corners of her mouth.

"You're going to make me say it?"

"You betcha, mister."

Logan sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Fine. I'll say it. Veronica, I don't understand how you could ever, even in a million years, imagine that any other woman in the world could mean anything to me. You're all that I could hope for and more, and I'd never give that up."

"And?"

"And, and, you're the light of my life, and Mandy and Sammy are the sun and the moon and the stars. And I love you?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Veronica raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Telling you of course, oh-wife-of-mine, who should trust me a little. I think I've earned it."

"Weeeell … " She placed her index finger on her chin, mimicking deep thought. "Okay, fine. I guess I don't actually think you're going to go and hook up with whoever buys you."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else?"

She scrunched her face up. "I should trust you, because you've never done anything to make me think otherwise, blah blah blah, we're good?"

"I don't know. That was a pretty crappy apology, Veronica."

She shrugged. "What can I say? You know they're not my thing." Veronica smiled brightly at Logan. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah," he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "I kind of do."

Reaching out to straighten Logan's tie, Veronica took a long look at him and let out a low whistle. "Whoever wins you is going to be one lucky lady, I'll say that. You clean up pretty nicely."

Logan grinned wolfishly and swept Veronica into a kiss. "So I've been told. You're not so bad yourself."

Glancing at the clock, Veronica pushed Logan off of her. "Down, boy. You have to get going. Promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"You'll try to make sure your lady keeps her hands to herself? Nothing physical?"

"Do you even have to ask? That was never even going to be an option." Noticing the look on her face, though, he nodded. "But, of course, I promise."

"Thanks. One more thing?"

"Sure."

"You'll do the best you can to appeal to the geriatric crowd? I hear dentures are in."

"Veronica."

"What? Who wants some young trollop when you can have a, a more seasoned woman? I tell you Logan, older is the way to go. And, remember, beauty is only skin deep, so if she maybe doesn't look _exactly_ like a supermodel or something, that's not such a bad thing."

"I'm going now."

"Frumpy is the new sleek!"

"Bye, Veronica."

"Flat-chested women have purer souls!"

"I'll see you later."

"Blondes _don't_ have more fun!"

With a final wave, Logan jogged out of the room. Veronica collected Sammy and followed, watching from the window as he drove off, then quickly sprang into action.

"Mandy, sweetie?" she called up the stairs. "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late." Packing up Sammy's diaper bag, she smiled to herself.

She had an auction to get to.

--

Dragging two small children to the Neptune Country Club's semi-annual bachelor auction – this year supporting the Neptune Fire Department - wasn't necessarily Veronica's idea of a good time, but a woman had to do what a woman had to do. Not that she was _spying_ on her husband. Well, not exactly. She was merely _observing_. Solely as a third party. She was entitled. After all, it was a bachelor auction - if her husband could auction himself off, what was to stop her from making a purchase?

Creeping into the auction later than she would have liked, mostly as a result of her aforementioned children, Veronica was relieved to find that she hadn't missed Logan's grand debut. Fortunately, she was just in time for Dick's.

"Four hundred and eighty-seven dollars going once…going twice…Sold, for four hundred and eighty-seven dollars, to the lady with paddle number forty-two. Congratulations, Ma'am!"

Veronica looked on as Dick was escorted backstage, noting his purchaser, an older woman in the front row of the auditorium.

"Hopefully Logan takes a page from his book," she murmured.

"Mommy!" Mandy exclaimed. "Taking pages out of books is bad! The 'brarian said so. Daddy shouldn't do that!"

"No, of course not, sweetie," Veronica agreed, attempting to juggle a peacefully-sleeping Sammy and her bidding paddle at the same time. "You remember what we talked about, right?"

"Never talk to strangers!" Mandy proudly proclaimed.

"Yes, of course, but that other thing. About how we're not going to tell Daddy where we went today."

"Because it's a seeeecret," Mandy whispered. "I 'member! I told Sammy, too, and he promised he wouldn't tell."

"Good. It won't be a surprise for Daddy if we tell him."

"Right! And that would be sad."

Veronica nodded her head. "Exactly. And Mandy, I have a really important job for you, too."

"What?" Mandy breathed in awe. "Can I throw applesauce at Sammy at supper?"

"Huh? No," Veronica answered quickly.

"Oh." Mandy was visibly deflated. "He does it all the time and never gets in trouble. It's not fair!"

"I have an even _more_ important job for you, honey. Sammy's sleeping, and we don't want him to wake up, right?"

"NO," Mandy answered vehemently. "My head hurts 'cause he was crying all night. He's such a _baby_!"

"Well, yeah." Veronica laughed. "Anyway, you know he'll start up again once I put him down, so it's going to be _your_ job to bid for me." She placed the paddle securely in Mandy's hand. "Can you handle that?"

"Yes!" Mandy shrieked, immediately jumping on her chair and raising her paddle, still barely visible above the crowd, even with the additional height.

"I have three hundred from the bidder in the back, do I head three-fifty?"

"Mandy!" Veronica snatched the paddle away from her daughter, turning noticeably green when she noticed none other than former sheriff Don Lamb on the stage. "Don't put the paddle up until I tell you too! Because-, oh, God." She looked around the room frantically. "Someone else has to bid. Please." She spoke to herself, chanting fervently. "Someone else. Come on, someone else."

Mandy deftly ripped the paddle from her mother's hand and raised it up again.

"We have a raise by the same bidder! It seems someone really wants the pleasure of an evening with Mr. Lamb. Does anyone bid four hundred?"

"MANDY!" Veronica's eyes widened comically. "What did I just tell you?"

"But _Mommy_," the little girl answered. "You said you wanted someone to bid, so I did. Was that wrong?" Her lower lip began to tremble.

At that moment, a gentleman in the third row chose to get in on the bidding action, his eventual win clearly making Lamb uncomfortable.

"Oh, thank God," Veronica muttered, the threat of having to spend an entire evening with Lamb alleviated. "Now, Mandy. Remember what we're here for?"

"Ummm," The six-year old scrunched her face up adorably. "We're here to bid on Daddy?"

"Right. And _only_ Daddy. So if Daddy isn't up there, you don't lift up that paddle. Got it?"

"Yep!" Mandy agreed. "Look Mommy, there he is!"

Logan strode out onto the stage to loud catcalls. Veronica slouched down in her seat, quietly simmering. While she knew that her husband was gorgeous and that he'd been a focal point to the lust of many of Neptune's citizens – both male and female – she didn't like having _her_ man on display before everyone. Even more, she didn't like the idea of having to pay good money for a date with her own husband. "Okay, Mandy. Whenever I say 'bid,' you raise that paddle up. Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Let's win us a man."

" 'Kay!" Mandy giggled and jumped up and down on the chair in an attempt to get a better view. "Daddy's the bestest man. He's the only one I'd buy _ever_."

"Well, that's good to hear." Veronica laughed.

"Except maybe Sammy, but he's not a man. He's a baby. But I love him lots, and if there was a baby auction, I'd buy him for lots and lots of money!"

"Other than being illegal on so many levels, that's a great sentiment, honey."

The auctioneer silenced the crowd as he began the introduction. "Here we have Mr. Logan Echolls, a prominent attorney with his own private practice right here in Neptune. Let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars."

"One hundred dollars!"

"I have one hundred, do I have one-fifty?"

"One-fifty!"

"I'm bid one-fifty, do I hear two?"

"Two!"

Veronica looked on in horror as the bidding took of at a fast and furious pace that far rivaled the previous auctionees. Hardly a surprise, all things considered, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. "Figures. Your father's the hunk of the day, it seems. Mandy! Bid!"

Concentrating on her mother with all of her might, Mandy quickly raised the paddle.

"Six hundred, do I hear six-fifty?"

Several more minutes of bidding passed by, until it seemed that Mandy and one other woman were the only two with bank accounts large enough to vie for Logan.

"Bid, sweetie."

" 'Kay," Mandy said, tentatively raising the paddle.

"What's wrong? You were so excited for this a few minutes ago, Mandy."

"I _know_, Mommy, but won't Daddy be mad if we spend a billion dollars on him? He got mad when Dick paid that pretty lady with all of the makeup to go to his house, and Dick said he got her for a song! I don't know how much a song costs, but I don't think it was a billion dollars."

Veronica's eyes widened. "Remind me to have a talk with your father later, okay?"

Mandy nodded and kept bidding when prompted. After a grueling battle that cost the auctioneer his voice, the other bidder her dignity, and Veronica six thousand and four hundred dollars, the matter was settled.

Sneaking into the buyer's area to complete the necessary paperwork for her purchase, Veronica shifted Sammy on her hip and winked at Mandy. "You did an excellent job today, honey. Now are you sure you're going to remember not to tell any of this to Daddy?"

"I'll 'member!" she answered defensively. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a crayon in my eye!"

"A crayon?"

Mandy shrugged. "Needles hurt lots. Crayons are pretty colors and they taste good!"

"Ahh. Right." Veronica signed off on the last form and corralled her children once more. "Well, after a job well done, how does ice cream sound?"

--

Logan was taken aback that, when he went to get the details of his date, he wasn't allowed to know who had purchased him.

"Buyer confidentiality," the smiling woman told him as she handed him the information. Logan vaguely recognized her, and the heavy German accent confirmed that he was speaking to none other than Inga, still Veronica's prime contact at the Sheriff's Department. "She wanted it to remain anonymous until the date."

"Inga." He smiled brightly. "Come on. She must have come back here to pay and everything. Are you honestly telling me that you can't even give me a _little_ hint? Please?" Logan worked the patented Echolls charm for all it was worth.

"Weeeell," Inga pursed her lips together to hold back her laughter. "I suppose I can help a little. Only for Veronica's sake." She leaned forward and motioned for Logan to do the same. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she spoke. "She's about your age, with blonde hair."

"Really?" Logan gulped. "That young, huh. But she's probably just, like, an average looking woman, right? Nothing to write home about?"

"Oh, no," Inga answered him, this time grinning openly. "She is very beautiful. I think you'll be quite taken with her. She seemed to be awfully fond of you."

Logan closed his eyes and sighed. Obviously, someone hated him. And if she ever found out? Veronica would hate him, too.

"That's, well, that's great. Thanks a lot, Inga." Logan turned away from the table weakly, not even noticing when Dick came up behind him and thumped him heartily on the back.

"Dude, I totally heard what she just said. You lucky dog! I'm stuck with Grandma Moses, and you get a hot blonde? Life sucks." He frowned. "What if the old lady wants me to put out or something? Isn't that illegal?"

"Dick, man. You don't get it." Logan dropped his head into his heads. "When Veronica finds out, she's going to _kill_ me."

"Oh. Bummer." Dick thought for a second. "Wanna trade?"

"Trust me, Dick, I'd want nothing more. What, I'm too good for horny middle-aged women now? This is so, so bad."

He'd deny it later, but Logan could have sworn that as he left the country club, he heard his daughter giggling delightedly.

Clearly, his guilt complex was at work. When Veronica found out that some young, hot woman who refused to reveal her identity to him prior to the date spent six grand on an evening with him, he was pretty sure it'd be a while before he'd hear any happiness in the Echolls household - at least where he was concerned.

(TBC...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (3/3)  
**Author**: Sarah :)  
**Pairing/Characters**: Logan/Veronica, Dick  
**Rating**: R (for sexin' and language)  
**Spoilers**: Through 2x22, _Not Pictured_, just to be safe, but nothing specific. This is futurefic!  
**Word Count**: 4,381 (making it 10,137 total)  
**Summary**: Logan and Veronica and domesticity, oh my!  
**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Duh.  
**Thanks**: In addition to betaing this, **herowlness** has offered MASSIVE amounts of support and plotting talk, especially since I've been out of the VM fic game for a while. You have been SO MUCH HELP, Lizzy:) Thank you a billionfold!  
**Final notes**: This is 100 for **rowanceleste**, who bought me for the Sweet Charity auction (I AM A HO, GUYS!). She wanted future L/V in a healthy, committed relationship, along with some smut, and asked that it be kind of long (which...I tried!). My Mandyverse worked perfectly (and this'll make way more sense if you've read the rest), so there you go. Anita, it has been SO LONG since I've written any VM fic, and I really, really hope that you enjoy:)

--

"Mommy!" Mandy jumped up and down, practically vibrating with excitement. "I know it's a secret, but it wants to come _out_. When can I tell Daddy?"

"He can't find out until tomorrow, sweetie. Just - don't say anything to him, okay? Then you won't accidentally give it away."

"But what about when he comes and tucks me and Horny in and says goodnight and kisses me and Gasm and reads me a story and gets me some water and makes sure there aren't any monsters under the bed and brings Sammy in so I can say 'night to him and - "

"I get it, I get it." Veronica smiled and shook her head. "You're gonna explode secret all over him the second he walks in the room. What if tonight, Daddy doesn't come in until after you're asleep?"

"Then I can't talk to him, Mommy!" Mandy pouted.

Veronica nodded slowly at her daughter. "Right. Because then you won't tell him the secret."

"Oh. Ohhhhhh." Realization dawned on Mandy's face. "I'm not even tired at _all_, not even a little bit. What if it's a really-really-really long time 'fore I fall asleep? What will Daddy do?"

"Huh." Veronica bit her lip. "That's a good question. Okay, you leave distracting Daddy up to me. You just try your best to fall asleep as fast as you can. And remember, do _not_, under any circumstances, tell your father where we went today. Okay?"

" 'Kay!" Mandy bounced into her mother's arms, still incredibly wound up from the day's events. "I hope Daddy 'preciates this, cause it's really, really hard."

--

"So? How'd it go?" Veronica looked up as she furiously scribbled notes on a legal pad with one hand, and flipped through a stack of depositions with the other. "Who's the lucky lady who gets the pleasure of my husband's company tomorrow night?"

Logan shrugged, carefully inching towards the kitchen. "I don't know. My buyer wanted to remain anonymous. It could be anyone, really. Probably just some little old lady looking for some company, like Dick got."

"Hmm." Veronica paused to underline a passage in one of the files that was spread out open over the coffee table. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't have any idea who bought you? Come on. Someone must have seen _something_."

"Nope," Logan answered too quickly. "No one knows anything. Lucky me, huh? Hey," he faked a yawn, "I'm pretty beat. I think I'll just head up, say goodnight to the kids, and go to bed."

She stood up suddenly, pen and paper falling to the floor, forgotten. "Bed? Already? But it's so early."

He walked over and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Like I said, today was exhausting. You don't have to go to bed early on my account." Logan waved a hand over the files she was working on. "It looks like you're right in the middle of something."

"Yeah, but, Logan - " Veronica grabbed his arm as he began heading towards the stairs. "I just got the kids down. If you go in now, you'll get them all wound up again. You know how Mandy gets."

"Yeah, but … " Logan frowned. "Did you make sure to get her water? And did you kiss Gasm goodnight?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "It's all taken care of. Now, _you_ look like you could use some taking care of. Especially since you were gone all day, working so hard to raise money for such a good cause. I had some time to think, and I guess I was taking this a bit too seriously. I trust you, so I shouldn't have gotten all worked up over it." She ran her hand down his chest, resting it lightly on his thigh. "I think I should try to make up for the last few days," she said, slowly moving her hand to his fly. "What do you say?" Without waiting for a response, Veronica pulled the zipper down and palmed Logan through his boxers, smiling up at her husband.

"In that case, I guess I could wait down here a little longer," he decided, maneuvering Veronica over to the couch. "What brought on this sudden change of mind?"

She shrugged. "Cheesy as it is, it was more a change of heart. When it comes down to it, I trust you, and that's all that really matters. I'm sorry so I was so crazy these past few days." Eyeing him up and down, she pulled him down next to her. "Can I make it better?"

"What did you have in mind?"

In a flash, Veronica was on her knees in front of Logan, her hand wrapped around his cock. "I can think of a few things," she murmured.

"Fuck, Veronica," he gasped, strangling a moan as she enveloped him with her mouth. "So fucking hot." He threaded his fingers through her hair, tugging her head closer as he got more and more worked up. " 'M not gonna last," he forced out. "Christ."

When Logan came, Veronica swallowed him down and finished with a final tug on his cock. Crawling back up onto the couch, she laid against him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "See? Aren't you glad you didn't go to bed?"

Logan blinked at her for a minute, still unable to form words coherently. "Okay. Now we're both going to bed. Where 'going to bed' means anything but sleeping." He quickly yanked his pants up, gathered Veronica in his arms, and started up the stairs. "I'd like to return the favor."

Logan brought Veronica into their bedroom and lowered her onto the bed. Just as he went to shut the door, a small face appeared in the doorway.

"Mommy," Mandy said sleepily, moving past her father. "You forgot this." She handed Veronica the paddle that they had used at the auction, number side down. "Don't worry, I didn't say _anything_ to Daddy." She hugged Logan's leg quickly before running across the hall and back to her room.

"Veronica," Logan bit out, his tone warning her of his simmering temper. "Were you _spying_ on me?"

"Logan, no. It was nothing like - "

"After you said that you trusted me? And I swore to you nothing would happen? What does it take to get through to you?"

"You don't understand. I didn't - "

"No. No, I understand perfectly." Logan snatched a pillow off of the bed. "You must think I'm some kind of idiot. You're miraculously okay with this whole auction thing after bitching about it all week? That's not the Veronica way, is it? I should have known something was up the second I walked through the door. Now that you've been to the auction and decided whoever bid on me isn't a threat to you, you finally get off my back? That's rich. You still don't fucking believe me when I say that I would never, _ever_ cheat on you or do anything to hurt you? I love you, Veronica, and if you can't see that by now, well, then I have nothing else to say to you." Practically vibrating with anger when he finished, he shook his head sadly. "Thanks for the pity blowjob."

"What?" Veronica shot back. "You can go and be auctioned off to some woman, and I show up and it's automatically all about you? I can't support the fire department by bidding on someone? Double standard much, Logan? Since we trust each other so much, shouldn't I be allowed a night with someone else as well? Or does that argument only work when you're the one we're talking about?"

"Whatever. I had a hell of a night, and I'm tired. I'm sleeping on the couch. Goodnight." Logan left the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Veronica sank onto the bed slowly, fixing her gaze on her husband's departing back as she watched her brilliant plan turn to dust before her eyes.

--

"I know you can do it, buddy. It would make your mother really, really happy. Let's hear it." Logan cradled Sammy in his arms and tickled his stomach. "Mama. Are you with me?"

"What are you doing?" Veronica stumbled down the stairs blearily, still in her nightgown. She wanted to stay at least a _little_ annoyed at Logan for holding to such a double standard last night, but the sight of him with their son – coaching him to say her name, no less – quickly eroded what little animosity remained.

"Sammy and I were just having a discussion. About you." Logan looked over at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"I didn't." Veronica took a seat next to her husband on the couch, resisting the urge to curl up against him and finally get the comfort and relaxation she'd missed the night before. "I always forget just how big that bed is until I have to sleep in it alone. Wow," she said, taking in Logan's fully-dressed state. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I was just about to come find you."

"Ha ha." Veronica began picking at the corner of a throw pillow. "How was the couch?"

"C-R-A-P-P-Y," Logan admitted, his eyes flickering to the next room where Mandy sat at the kitchen table, coloring. "Lumpy. Cold. You know the drill."

"Yeah." Both of them sat in silence, hoping that the other would say the words first.

"I'm sorry - "

"I didn't mean - "

"Logan, let me talk." Veronica placed a hand on his chest. "I know I should have said something, but I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't go there because I didn't trust you, I swear. I've never trusted anyone more than you. It's just, I love you so much, and sometimes I just get a little, well, irrational."

Logan smiled softly. "I think I know a thing or two about that. And you're right - if I can auction myself off for charity, how can I get mad at you for bidding on someone? I shouldn't have made a big deal about it. You just make me so _crazy_, Veronica."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I guess that's why we fit so well together."

"Look, if you don't want me to go on this date, just say the word and I'll cancel it. This whole stupid thing has caused enough trouble. I never meant for it to get this bad."

"No!" Veronica answered quickly. "I mean, you should definitely go. Really. I want you to go out and have a great time."

"Why are you so agreeable all of a sudden? Either you know something about who bought me, and you know I'll have anything _but_ a great time, or – " He cut himself off and eyed her suspiciously for a moment when she maintained her poker face with minimal effort. "You won yourself quite the man and need me to go on _my_ date so you can go on yours without feeling guilty."

"Oh, option two. Definitely the second one. Yes, I'll get to spend time with a fantastic, gorgeous man tonight." She smiled easily, working to keep the glee at Logan's reaction from her expression.

"What are you two going to do on your date?" Logan inquired politely, doing his best to keep his voice steady and appear nonchalant. He knew it was a losing battle – he and Veronica had been together for years, and she knew him better than anyone. Still, to outwardly express his jealousy wouldn't make things any better. At least this way, Sammy and Mandy were still none the wiser.

She shrugged. "You know. The usual."

"Which entails … ?" He thought about a typical date for him and Veronica - dates that usually landed them in bed within the first thirty minutes – and shuddered.

"Probably some dinner. Maybe I'll just have him over here for a few hours."

"What?" Logan's eyes widened, and Veronica smacked him on the arm.

"Not for anything like _that_, Logan. I could probably get him to do some vacuuming. And the sink is full of dishes! Plus, I've been meaning to get to the laundry all week, but I've just been busy. Besides," she snorted. "I _did_ pay for his company for the evening. I didn't see anything in the rules that excluded manual labor."

"Right. Chores. That kind of usual date." Logan relaxed visibly. He had no idea what sort of 'usual date' she was referring to – none of their dates had been that mundane, but he was too relieved to question her misleading word choices.

"What about you?" Veronica questioned. "Where are you and your mystery woman headed?"

"I'm meeting her at Bella Pranzo at six. That's all they told me. Except … " Logan flinched even before the words left his mouth. "Rumor has it she's young and blonde and gorgeous, and I swear it doesn't mean anything," he said, not pausing to breathe as the words rushed out.

"Now I know where Mandy gets it from." Veronica winked at Logan. "It's okay, Logan. I hope you two have a great time."

"Really?"

"Really. Since we have a few hours before we have to get ready … "

"Yeah?" Logan smirked at her.

"How about a nap?" Veronica curled up against her husband and closed her eyes, drifting off quickly. Logan sat there, holding the baby and gently stroking her hair. Not exactly what he'd had in mind, but certainly not anything worth complaining about. He'd missed her warm presence the night before and was happy to offer her some comfort for as long as she needed it.

Observing the scene from the doorway, Mandy smiled. "Surprises are the _bestest_," she announced to no on in particular before going back to her coloring.

--

"That's freaky, right? Veronica, back me up on this one. Freaky or not?"

"Definitely freaky," Veronica agreed, adjusting her necklace in the mirror. "Sounds like you two are a perfect match, Dick."

"Veronica," Dick's voice was deadly serious. "That's sick."

"Well," she lowered her voice. "At least if you're out with her at three A.M., you're not calling here and interrupting…" Mandy and Tina chose that moment to dart through the room, giggling loudly. "Our scrapbooking."

"Scrapbooking." Dick narrowed his eyes. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

"I don't think it really matters _what_ we call it, now that we'll be able to do it in peace." Veronica's voice was tight.

Logan slapped his friend on the back, quickly changing the subject. "Look on the bright side. If your date didn't insist on meeting you at a strip club at three in the morning, you couldn't babysit for us tonight. See how much karma loves you?"

"You need to shove it, dude. Karma my ass." Noticing Veronica's glare, he sighed. "Karma my A-S-S. He's the one who was whining like a little B-I-T-C-H yesterday when he found out he was going out with the hot chick."

"Thanks, Dick," Logan groaned, not missing Veronica's delighted smile.

"Anytime, man."

"Okay, I'm going to be late. Thanks for watching the kids, Dick. And Veronica," Logan trailed off before whistling appreciatively. "You look _amazing_. I'm sure whoever you're meeting will, uh, have a great time," he finished lamely. "You know, we really can stay home tonight. I'll reimburse the woman that bid on me, and you can just consider your bid a donation to the fire department."

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "I am not losing big bucks just because you're having cold feet about your first blind date in, well, probably ever, knowing you." She turned to exchange a glance with Dick before the pair simultaneously yelled "Go!" at him.

Holding his hands out in a placating gesture, Logan put on his jacket and started for the door. "Have fun," he told Veronica, unable to hide the sad expression on his face.

"You too," she chirped.

As soon as Logan was gone, Dick burst out laughing.

"Seriously, Veronica, he screamed like a girl when he found out someone under the age of fifty bought him. It was awesome. I wonder what he'll do when he realizes it's you."

"That's what I plan on finding out." She grinned. "I think I'm going to get to the restaurant a little early to watch him sweat while he's waiting. Are you all set here?"

"Sure am. Me and the little ones are going to have a great time. Tina couldn't stop talking about the sleepover. Thanks for taking her while I, you know." He shuddered. "Go on my thing. With that old lady."

"Hey, just returning the favor. I'm going to say goodbye to the kids, and I'm off." She left the room and returned a moment later, clutching something in her fist.

"What's that?"

"A little present for you and your date tonight."

"Really?" Dick perked up. "Aww, Veronica, I'm touched. I always thought you still kind of hated me."

"Hate you? Never!" Veronica scoffed. "Here you go." Shoving the gift in his hands, she was out the door before Dick had a chance to register its contents.

"Oh, real fucking mature, Veronica. That's disgusting!" He shouted after her, shoving the strip of condoms into his pocket.

Just in case.

--

"Your companion has arrived, sir." The waiter motioned towards a figure standing at the front of the restaurant, and Logan straightened up in his seat.

"Thank you."

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, Logan looked up at the woman approaching the table. And frowned.

"Veronica? What are you doing here?" He peered around her, still searching for his date. "Is this where you and your _gentleman caller_ will be dining tonight?"

Veronica snorted and plopped rather inelegantly into the chair across from Logan. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Come on, Veronica. The waiter said she was here. If she sees you, she might - I don't know. Get mad or something."

"I pretty sure I could take her," Veronica replied wryly, wondering when her husband was going to catch on. "Hi, I'm Veronica, and I'll be your date for the evening." She watched his jaw drop in surprise with a smirk. "Now that it's clear that I'm the brains in this relationship, can we order? Have you chosen something from the wine list yet? I'm thinking a glass of Dom Pérignon might be nice."

"Veronica." A smile quirked at the edge of Logan's mouth as he processed her words, not even registering the fact that she suggested they share a three-_hundred_ dollar bottle of champagne. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"God, I hope so, or else Dick figured it out faster than you. That would concern me." She grinned at her husband. "Surprise?"

"I can't even - And when I flipped out, you didn't even say anything! Why?"

She shrugged, taking a sip of water. "Because I wanted to surprise you. Which I totally did, thank you very much."

He shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"What?"

"Are you telling me that you dragged the kids out to that auction with the express purpose of bidding on me?"

"Why, Mr. Echolls, I do believe I did. Don't you feel special now? You were the big ticket item. If I hadn't been there, you probably would have sold for only half of what I paid. Or ended up spending a riveting evening with Gia. Either way, you owe me."

Logan leaned back in his chair, still not quite believing it. "Wow."

"I know." She clasped his hand in hers over the table, and moved forward. "I think that deserves a kiss, don't you?"

"Oh, no. No way. I'm not sleeping on the couch again tonight." Logan dropped her hand as if it was on fire and moved his seat as far away from Veronica's as he could.

"Wait, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe you'd ask such a thing," Logan told her, sounding offended. "I'm a very happily married man, ma'am. I love my wife."

Veronica narrowed her eyes. "Damn it, Logan, I paid sixty-four hundred dollars for this date, and I'll kiss you if I want to. Pucker up. Now," she added menacingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a very nice person, but I don't think my wife would be too pleased with that. She trusts me. Besides, I promised her."

"Logan!"

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah, I understand." Veronica told him. "I also understand that for six grand, you're not a cheap date. You'd better put out."

"Oh, my!" Logan raised a hand in front of his mouth, acting shocked. "I'm really not that kind of guy!"

"Well, if you'd rather go home and do the laundry … " Veronica trailed off, running her tongue over her lower lip seductively. "And that would mean letting our _free_ babysitter go to waste - and, no, he is not going to help you with the chores. I don't want Dick anywhere _near_ my delicates." She paused for a moment, considering the concept of taking her very expensive date home to do odd jobs while she watched one of those princess movies with Mandy and Sammy. She nodded, pursing her lips determinedly. "You're right. We shouldn't be here."

"Oh, really?" Logan moved back towards Veronica, leaning over to nibble on her sensitive ear and fighting a grin as she let out a low moan in response. "Are you so sure about that? Because I'm almost positive that laundry can wait until tomorrow. I, however, might not last that long."

"Aw, and you're suddenly a slut," she laughed before kissing him gently on the lips. "I knew you had it in you, big guy. That's why I shelled out the big bucks for you."

"Dick doesn't have to leave until a little before three, right?"

"Right."

"So why don't we skip dinner and go straight for dessert?"

Veronica stood up and took Logan's hand, nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a plan to me."

--

"Tina, you take waaaaaaay too long to comb your hair! I'm bored!" Mandy pounded on the bathroom door for another minute until she realized it wasn't making her friend go any faster. "I'm going to go and do other fun stuff. Without you!" she threatened, waiting for answer.

"Okay," Tina agreed easily. "I'll come and play with you when I'm done."

"FINE," Mandy huffed, stomping down the hallway to her room. "I'll go play with Dick instead!" Crawling on the floor to reach for something hidden away under her bed, she dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

"Dick!" Mandy handed the more than slightly-wrinkled sheet of paper to him. "This is for you."

"Really? Thanks, kid." He peered down at the paper and noticed it was the kind with the huge lines given out in school to children who were just learning the alphabet. "Have you been practicing your ABCs?"

"Yep!" She nodded enthusiastically. "And since I know letters now, even though Mommy and Daddy think I don't know what they're saying when they spell stuff, I totally do. Sometimes." She frowned. "When they're talking about cats and dogs and stuff. But I know that you like to hear stories, so whenever they say stuff I don't understand, I write it down. Now you can read it to me!" Mandy climbed into his lap and pointed to the piece of paper. "What does that say?"

"Mandy," Dick placed a hand over his heart. "I am _so_ proud. Thank you, honey. You know how I hate to miss out on all of your parent's good, um, stories." Turning the paper right-side up so he could read it, he paled slightly.

"Come on, Dick! What does it _say_?" Mandy pleaded.

"Umm, wow. I can't believe … " He trailed off and shook his head. "Wow. That's just - wow. And your spelling is pretty good. Dude." He turned Mandy around to face him. "I think I'm going to frame this. This is _awesome_."

"Yay!" Mandy shouted, clapping excitedly. "Now read it!"

"Oh, wow. I think I hear your brother. Should we go and check on him?" Dick quickly deposited the little girl on the floor and started for the stairs. "Race you up?"

" 'Kay!" Mandy agreed, her handwritten 'story' forgotten.

--

"Tina's asleep already, and that's _boring_," Mandy told her brother, stroking his stomach from her position next to him in his crib. "I decided to come and talk to you instead. What do you want to talk about?"

Sammy gurgled and thrashed his little arms around. Mandy nodded.

"Me too. I hope they're having fun. Mommy said she'd bring us home dessert, since we were so good at keeping the secret from Daddy. If you don't want yours, can I have it?"

She listened to the baby's gurgling for a moment.

"Cool. Thank you, Sammy! You're my favoritest little brother _ever_, just so you know."

Sammy's eyelids dropped shut, and he nuzzled his head into Mandy's stomach.

"We can sleep if you're tired. Or we can try to talk some more! Why won't you say Mama, Sammy? Mommy really, really wants you to. I know you can do it. I'll help you. Ma-ma." She mouthed the word directly in front of Sammy's face. Now you try?"

"Ma?" Sammy asked.

"Yes! Just like that!" Mandy encouraged. "Just do it again. Ma-ma."

"Mama," Sammy burbled, slurring the still-unmistakable word.

"That was so good, Sammy! You're so smart! I love you!"

"Ma!" Sammy said again, pointing at Mandy.

"That's me! _I'M_ Mandy! Sammy, you know everybody! Mommy and Daddy are going to be so happy!"

--

The next morning, after Logan scooped Mandy out of the crib, Veronica picked Sammy up to change his diaper and was greeted with the sound of her name.

Mandy spent the rest of the day trying to teach him how to say supercalafragilisticexpealadocious. According to her, it was the best word in the history of _ever_, and really hard to say. It wouldn't be his first word, so he wouldn't be as awesome as she was, but it would be his fourth word. At least, it would be if Mandy had anything to say about it. Sammy was her baby brother, after all, so it was up to her to make him cooler than all those other lame babies out there.

-END

**Thank you to everyone who has continued to follow Mandy through her adventures. If you're interested, the Mandy epic "When I Was A Child" is up for the 2006 best of fandom award at Dotmoon . net (meaning it's the VM representative among a bunch of other fandoms), and voting is currently taking place at dotmoon . net / awards - minus spaces, click on the 2006 best overall link. Check it out. :)**


End file.
